


The Same Goal

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, superhero/supervillain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 4- Superhero/Supervillain AU.Sort of Percy Jackson x Annabeth Chase.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 9
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	The Same Goal

Annabeth surveyed the map, and looked at the boy before her. Perseus Jackson, her enemy of years, stood before her, handcuffed. She sighed and dismissed the guards holding him. He stood their confidently, with his stupid grin.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it Wise Girl?”

“Not as long as you wish it had, Seaweed Brain.”

“Always the party- pooper, aren’t you?”

“I don’t need you wasting my time, it’s valuable. One can’t run a criminal empire this vast without a lot of effort.”

“Yeah… about that, why did you kidnap me today? Any other day would be fine, but I have a cousins’ meet up to get back to this afternoon, and if I’m not there they will probably stab me…”

“Miss Grace would be there, I assume.”

“Yeah.”

“I also assume you haven’t seen her in a few days, and no-one knows where she is.”

Percy stepped back.

“Wha- how did you-, actually never mind, of course you know.”

“We have received information of an abnormal number of kidnappings around the city, that’s why I had you... brought here. And I assume that’s why you didn’t try too hard to resist.” She raised her eyebrow.

“Alright,” he admitted “I had my suspicions, and I knew you would probably have news, especially given Luke’s been missing too.” He watched her closely, but her expression didn’t change at the mention of her missing brother.

“So, we’re on the same page then,” she affirmed.

“Yes, what do you want me to do?”


End file.
